Under the Stars
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: Logan asks James to spend the night with him on a trampoline to watch the stars.


Logan hauled all of his things outside, just about running toward the trampoline, dropping things as he went. He was too excited to stop. James walked behind him, picking up everything while adjusting his sleeping bag under his arm.

"Logan, do you really need all this stuff?" he asked, setting his sleeping bag and the other boy's camera carrier on the trampoline.

"Of course! It's going to be clear out tonight, perfect for us to see the sky." the smart boy smiled excitedly, kicking off his shoes before climbing onto the trampoline and getting up his sleeping bag.

James sighed, doing the same. He should have been happy, Logan came to him, asking him if he wanted to sleep outside with him tonight. And of course he said yes. He could never say no to those big, brown eyes or infectious smile. Arms wrapping around his neck pulled him out of his thoughts. His arms wrapped around the other's waist, hugging him back.

"Thank you for doing this with me. It means a lot." the smaller brunette said, tightening his arms.

"No problem. I don't mind sleeping outside if it's with you." he smiled, patting his back.

Logan made a small noise, letting out of the hug to make sure he had everything in place next to his and James' makeshift beds. The taller brunette watched him, liking the way he crawled around with his ass in the air.

"James, it's getting dark." he told him, quickly getting into his sleeping bag.

The pretty boy nodded, getting in his own next to him. Even though Logan loved looking at the stars, he never liked the dark. He grabbed his flashlight and set it in Logan's hands.

"It'll be fine. Just think about the stars, okay?" James said soothingly, rubbing his arm. The other just nodded, turning the flashlight on.

After an hour, then sun set and the night sky revealing itself. The smart boy had been right, there were no clouds so the moon and the stars were perfectly displayed. He looked over at Logan, his eyes wide as he looked around the black backyard.

"Logan, look at me." the pretty boy said, waiting until he looked at him to continue, "It's okay, just watch the sky. You're safe. There's nothing to be afraid of."

The smart boy nodded and looked up at the sky, a smile coming across his face. James smiled, reaching over and flipping off the flashlight.

"Wow." the smaller mumbled, snuggling into his sleeping bag. "It's amazing."

James nodded, keeping his eyes on his friend. Logan started shivering slightly, but his smile didn't go away. He rolled his eyes, grabbing the extra blankets they'd brought out and covering him up. He heard a small "thank you" come out of him, his eyes fixed on the stars.

"If you're cold, you can come closer to me." he whispered, opening his sleeping bag cover to him.

Logan smiled, scooting closer until he was pressed against the other boy, feeling his body heat. The taller let out a deep breath, closing the cover around them before his arm rested across his friend's waist. James smiled when he didn't object to the touching, and decided to take it a bit farther as he laid his head on the smart boy's shoulder. The smart boy smiled, angling his neck slightly to make his friend more comfortable.

The taller brunette smiled, listening to the other mumble about constellations and phases of the moon. He always mumbled back a response like "cool" or "wow" or "that's awesome". His mind was wandering, feeling Logan's body cuddled into his. He looked beautiful under the light of the moon, all of his perfect features complimented by the dim light. He'd daydreamed about moments like this all the time, and upon remembering a few, he felt his length harden in his pajama pants.

Looking down, he saw himself press against Logan's leg. The other boy made a small noise.

"James, did you drop your flashlight? I feel something poking me in the leg." he asked quietly.

"U-Uh... uh." the pretty boy stuttered, not knowing what to say to him.

Logan sighed and reached down, his hand brushing against his friend's erection. James bit his lip to hold back a moan. For the first time, the smart boy looked away from the stars. "James."

"L-Logan, I'm sorry." he said quickly, back away from him. "I can't help it."

He turned on his side, setting a hand on the nervous boy's arm. "It's okay. We're teenagers, this happens all the time. There's nothing to be ashamed about."

James un-tensed slightly at Logan's reassuring smile. "Really?"

He saw him nod and smile in the dim light. The taller boy smiled a little, looking down to see himself strain against his pajama pants. His brow furrowed as he saw another tent just inches from his own. He reached down and ran his fingers over it, hearing a small moan escape Logan's lips. James looked up quickly, blush visible on his friend's cheeks and his eyes dilated. He looked adorably fuckable. The pretty boy lunged forward, connecting Logan's lips with his own. The kiss felt rushed, but neither of them cared. Lips parted and tongues clashed together, moans mixing together as James rolled them over so he was on top.

Logan tugged at the other boy's shirt, the kiss breaking so the piece of clothing could be stripped off. The pretty boy shivered as the night air hit is bare chest. Warm hands ran themselves down James' chest, tweaking lightly at his nipples.

"Mm, Logie." he whispered, his voice husky as the hands moved around his sides, pulling him down. They both groaned as their hips brushed together.

James worked quickly, grinding himself into the other boy as his hands worked to get his shirt off. Pieces of clothing were thrown all over the trampoline as the smart boy just about ripped his clothes off, wanting to get that skin to skin contact as soon as possible.

"Logan, slow down." he said, catching the smart boy's hands as they gripped at his boxers.

"B-But I don't want to." he whined.

James' hands left his, grabbing his neck as he pressed their lips together again. James moved slowly, wiggling out of his boxers as his lips worked with Logan's. The smart boy sighed into the kiss and relaxed, his friend's hands thumbing his boxers before pulling them down.

"Spread your legs, baby." the pretty boy whispered around the other's lips.

He blushed, but did as he was told, spreading his legs and feeling as James crawled between them. He broke the kiss, looking down and watching his friend stroke himself, precome making his fingers slick. Logan's hand ran down his abdomen, gripping his own cock and stroking. James licked his lips at the sight, his fingers trailing down to trace his friend's displayed entrance. The smart boy gasped as a finger slipped inside him, his hips thrusting up.

"You're already stretched." the taller brunette whispered, his finger moving easily in and out of the body beneath him.

"I-I know. I did it. J-Just please, h-hurry up." he said, his hand still moving on his cock.

James nodded and pulled his finger out, lining himself up with his friend's hole. His hands grabbed his hips, thrusting into his tight heat.

"O-Oh, James." the smart boy breathed out, pushing his hips down.

The taller brunette groaned and leaned over him, pumping his hips in a steady motion. Logan's thighs rubbed against his sides as he picked up the pace, little moans falling from his lips as they worked together.

"James. H-Harder." he gasped out, his hand leaving his cock to wrap his arms around his friend's shoulders.

The pretty boy picked up the pace, the sound of their skin gently slapping together with each thrust becoming more apparent. They bounced lightly as the thrusts got harder, the trampoline making them move more.

"Mm, Jamie. F-Fuck me, fuck me hard. Right here, under the stars. Make me scream." Logan moaned into his ear, bucking his hips up.

James worked faster, his hands pulling the smart boy's up and hitting a sweet spot inside him. The shorter brunette cried out, bucking his hips up desperately to meet his thrusts. The assaults on his prostate kept coming, the head of the pretty boy's dick jabbing against the bundle of nerves hard.

Logan came violently, writhing and screaming out James' name as his seed coated their stomachs. The taller kept his pace, letting him ride out his intense release. He felt hands grab his hair and tug, then his own orgasm wash over him, making him collapse against the other boy.

Their breathing came out in hard puffs as they relaxed, James gently pulling out as his cock softened. They rolled onto their sides, Logan's head nuzzling into his friend's chest. He felt arms wrap around him, holding him close as they calmed down.

"That wasn't a teenage hormone thing, was it?" the smaller boy asked quietly, his voice a bit hoarse from screaming.

The taller shook his head and bit his lip nervously.

"Good. I could get used to these little trips outside to watch the stars." he smiled, placing a kiss on his new lover's chest.

James smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips against Logan's again. "Yeah, me too."


End file.
